yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Kim Richards
Kim Richards, under the username NanoSounds, born on December 15, 1984, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. She started her work at the Yogscast as a freelance editor, but later made a YouTube channel in 2013 and became a full-time Content Producer. Alongside game commentary, Kim also acts as the Yogscast's reporter in the field with Hannah for events such as E3, Gamescom, and PAX. She and Hannah also interview game developers during these events. Yogscast Website Summary Kim joined the Yogscast as a video editor, but coming from a presenting background, she was soon allowed in front of the camera again. Armed with her trusty Totoro, a bowl of noodles and an ever changing accent, Kim’s continuing mission is to seek out new videogames and boldly go where no Pokémon has gone before. Series Guide Trivia *Kim's accent changes depending on who she is with, since she has lived and grown up in so many different places. *Kim is known to be a huge professional wrestling fan and has met professional wrestlers: Mick Foley, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Jerry Lawler, Zack Ryder, and Steve Austin. *Kim has dyslexia.Minecraft Mods Flux Buddies 2.0 #98 Alarming Maths *Kim likes to farm. *Kim is 5 feet tall (152 cm). *Kim is a size 3 (35) in shoes. *Kim was born in England to an English father and a Malaysian mother; straight after being born, her mother took her back to Malaysia. *Kim has lived in Penang, Stavanger, Aberdeen, Falkirk, Hull, Venezuela, Colombia, Shanghai, Milton Keynes, Liverpool, and Bath. *Kim's favourite animal is a Red Panda. *Kim's favourite video game series are Final Fantasy, The Legend of Zelda, Persona, and Silent Hill. *Kim can speak English, French, Spanish, Mandarin, Hokkien and Bahasa Melayu. *Kim has a crush on Benedict Cumberbatch. *Kim went to the same university as Rosie Jones, Liverpool Institute for Performing Arts, and obtained a degree in sound technology. *Kim is lactose intolerant.The Apprentice:Duncan's Lab 8 - Spring Cleaning *Kim was the guest of episode 173 of The Shaft Podcast. *Kim in her Mandrew costume is in the iOS mobile game, Crazy Taxi City Rush, as a playable character. *Kim had laser eye surgery. *Kim's hair used to be dyed bright red, and she has recently returned to this colour. *Kim has a half-brother. * Kim went to a Christian school and studied Latin. * Kim used to work in a gadget shop.Flux Buddies #125 Turkey Plucker * Kim used to have a guitar; she sold it to Trott. * Kim doesn't drink alcohol. * Kim enjoys noodles. * Kim can play the piano. * Kim has scoliosis. * Kim's favourite colour is red. * Kim used to smoke but has quit. * Kim has three scars. One on her head, one in her mouth and one on her hand. * Kim was cheated on once and described it as "the worst thing in the world."Everybody's Gone to the Rapture #7 - Stephen * Kim fell in love with her friend when she was younger.GONE HOME (#3) Upstairs * Kim does not own a microwaveFlux Buddies 2.0 #127 - A KING'S FEAST. * Kim loved the Care Bears when she was younger.Minecraft Mods Flux Buddies 2.0 #66 - Werebear Billion Bear * Kim had tickets to Michael Jackson's last concert.Minecraft Mods - Flux Buddies 2.0 #135 PINKY, PERKY AND PORKY * Kim has watched all of the Star Trek movies back to back over the space of 2 and a half days.FLux Buddies #136 Sweet Dreams * Kim is a huge Alan Partridge Fan.Flux Buddies - 2.0 #150 Draconic staff of power *Kim once won a trip to the Cadbury World chocolate factory.Nano's Village #80 Cadbury World! *While driving, Kim listens to either Radio 4 or her Spotify playlist of songs by South Korean pop group Girls' Generation.Minecraft Mods - Flux Baddies #42 - Pulse Rifle * Kim is currently playing the character Jiǔtóu Zhìjī Jīng in the weekly High Rollers D&D stream. * Kim dislikes the shrill sound produced when one folds a paper.A New Challenger Approaches? - High Rollers D&D: Episode 13 (24th April 2016) * On her Pride Solidarity Stream (22:50), which was organized to raise money for the ILGA, Kim confirmed she is still uncertain of her sexuality and what she would label it as, but has had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past. She also advocates for equal rights for everyone regardless of race, religion or sexual orientation.Kim and Caff's Pride Solidarity Stream! [FULL] *Kim's username, Nanosounds, is a combination of two separate ideas. The "Nano-" is due to the fact that she is very short and "-sounds" comes from the fact that she used to be a sound engineer. She ended up putting the name on her business cards and it stuck.Kim explaining her username on the Yogscast sub-reddit *Kim requires a stool to reach most cupboards in her house. Notable Quotes * "Hey guys, it's Kim here, and welcome to..." * "Yer mum." *"Up yer bum." *"Oh my days." *"Boom, head shot." *"Just put a plaster on it..." *"Uh...we have noodles!" *"Jiminy Cricket." *"Bling bling bling!" *"Ahhh, Sjin help!" *"Get him, get him, get him!" *"Yip!" *"Why, Sjin Why!" *"Ohhh dear." * "DUNCAN!" * "INCOMING!" * "This is the worst!" * "They're our friends Duncan...We don't eat friends." * "Holy butts!" * "It's alright Duncan, I'm coming." * "Jesus wept." Links *YouTube *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit *Spreadshirt *Yogscast Wiki *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) Gallery Avatar_Kim_2016_April.png|Kim's current Yogscast avatar. Yckim.png|Kim's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTKim2.png|Kim's second Yogscast avatar. Avatar_Kim_2015.png|Kim's third Yogscast avatar. KimSkin|Kim's first Minecraft skin. YogsKim.jpg KimSkin2.jpg|Kim's second Minecraft skin. martynandkim.png|Kim and Martyn livestreaming. KimSurvivalWeapon.jpg|Kim with her apocalypse weapon. Kimick.jpg|Kim and Mick Foley. Kimpunk.jpg|Kim and CM Punk. BR7d68-CQAITkRo.jpg|Kim and Jerry Lawler. BR7eNJpCMAAdLMg.jpg|Kim and Steve Austin. tumblr_mqzcnrWpva1rhrpqmo2_500.gif kim-corgi.png|Kim in her Mandrew costume. WaterColourKim.jpg|A watercolour painting of Kim. Kim.jpg|Kim as she appears in Diggy Diggy Hole. KimInvaderZimTee.png Kim_-_April_2016_-_1.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_2.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_3.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_4.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_5.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_6.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_7.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_8.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. KimRichardsTwitterAvatar.jpg|Kim's former Twitter avatar. KimRichardsTwitterAvatar2.jpg|Kim's former Twitter avatar. KimRichardsTwitterAvatar3.png|Kim's former Twitter avatar. Kim_-_April_2016.jpg|Kim's current Twitter avatar. References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Kim Richards Category:Content Producers Category:YogTowers